prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 3, 2013 Smackdown results
The May 3, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 30, 2013 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Summary While The Big Red Monster attempted to dish out Phenom-enal payback on “The Hounds of Justice,” his tag team partner Daniel Bryan locked horns with “The Human Wrecking Ball” and Sheamus’ Arm Wrestling Contest against Mark Henry turned chaotic. The intense Ryback opened SmackDown, justifying why he refused to team with John Cena on Raw against The Shield, before reaffirming that he will capture the WWE Title at Extreme Rules from the "weakened" titleholder. His knock-down, drag-out match against WWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan, however, would not prove to be as cut and dry as his earlier statements — as both Superstars left everything they had on the canvas. Still, when the action traveled outside the ring, “The Human Wrecking Ball” caught the submission specialist and launched him into the unforgiving steel ring post. Utilizing his freakish strength, Ryback then unleashed a brutal onslaught that ended with Shell Shocked and the victory. After dancing to the ring with the lovely Summer Rae at his side, Fandango set his sights on Zack Ryder. And while a much more aggressive Long Island Iced-Z than ever before took the fight to his opponent with the Broski Boot, Fandango roared back, finishing off his opponent with the devastating leg drop off the top rope. When Divas Champion Kaitlyn received another gift from her secret admirer, The Punjabi Playboy attempted to educate her on the ways of love. After winning his friend Alberto Del Rio the right to pick a Ladder Match stipulation for the Triple Threat World Title Match at Extreme Rules, Ricardo Rodriguez battled Zeb Colter one-on-one on SmackDown — with World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee and Big E Langston watching from the wings. But when Jack Swagger attacked Ricardo, Senior Advisor Theodore Long (filling in for the absent General Manager Booker T) restarted the contest as — you guessed it — a tag team match. The subsequent match pitting Rodriguez & Del Rio against Swagger & Colter also ended prematurely when Ziggler and Big E Langston decided to attack both the Mexican Superstar and the “Real American.” Teddy then made the decision to restart things again, this time as a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. That whirlwind showdown ended when Del Rio made The Showoff tap out to the Cross Armbreaker. Before Dean Ambrose would battle Kane in the SmackDown main event, the treacherous trio promised that, like his legendary brother The Undertaker, Kane would suffer their wrath. “The Hounds of Justice” then revealed that the Superstar they had attacked moments earlier was none other than Daniel Bryan! After WWE personnel moved the war-torn Superstar to receive medical attention, The Devil's Favorite Demon addressed the situation. While he acknowledged that it was inevitable that he would be taken down by the numbers disadvantage, Kane said he planned on doing major damage before that occurred. He made it clear that, without question, SmackDown's final match of the night would not just be a war. Instead, he said, they were all going to hell. After The Viper ultimately overcame the dangerous Intellectual Savior of the Masses with the RKO, Big Show emerged after the bell to again blame Randy Orton for their loss in the Six-Man Tag Team Match at WrestleMania. The giant's distraction allowed the recovered Sandow to attack The Viper from behind and hit Terminus on WWE's Apex Predator. Finding the post-match assault extremely humorous, The World's Largest Athlete challenged Orton to a match at Extreme Rules. Will the nine-time World Champion accept? After backing away several times from the table, Mark Henry defeated Sheamus in an arm wrestling contest. But after getting The World's Strongest Man to agree to a rematch with the other arm, The Celtic Warrior opted instead to unleash his massive punch of The World's Strangest Man — finishing off Henry with the Brogue Kick that embarrassed his adversary for the second time in a week. Fired up to seize retribution on The Shield for their attacks on The Undertaker and Daniel Bryan, Kane set out to take “The Hounds of Justice” to hell. And as the monstrous competitor took out both Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins earlier on, it looked like he might get what he came for. But when his Phenom-esque Tombstone attempt on Ambrose drew additional contact with Reigns and Rollins, things started coming apart at the seams — eventually leading to Ambrose picking up the victory! Although the match was over, the determined Kane was not. The Big Red Monster challenged Ambrose and his two cohorts to get back in the ring, setting off a fierce brawl that ended in the masked Superstar getting Triple Powerbombed. With The Devil's Favorite Demon down, the imposing Shield stood over him with the WWE Tag Team Champions held high. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Daniel Bryan (9:44) *Fandango defeated Zack Ryder (2:20) *Ricardo Rodriguez (w/ Alberto Del Rio) vs. Zeb Colter (w/ Jack Swagger) ended in a No Contest 1:44) *Alberto Del Rio & Ricardo Rodriguez vs. Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter ended in a No Contest (1:16) *Alberto Del Rio & Ricardo Rodriguez defeated Big E. Langston & Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee) and Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match (5:49) *Randy Orton defeated Damien Sandow (5:06) *Dean Ambrose (w/ Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Kane (7:03) *Dark match: Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Mark Henry & The Big Show Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ryback v Daniel Bryan SD_715_Photo_003.jpg SD_715_Photo_005.jpg SD_715_Photo_006.jpg SD_715_Photo_009.jpg SD_715_Photo_013.jpg SD_715_Photo_014.jpg Fandango v Zack Ryder SD_715_Photo_018.jpg SD_715_Photo_019.jpg SD_715_Photo_020.jpg SD_715_Photo_023.jpg SD_715_Photo_027.jpg SD_715_Photo_028.jpg Ricardo Rodriguez v Zeb Colter SD_715_Photo_030.jpg SD_715_Photo_031.jpg SD_715_Photo_032.jpg SD_715_Photo_033.jpg SD_715_Photo_034.jpg SD_715_Photo_035.jpg Del Rio & Rodriguez v Swagger & Colter SD_715_Photo_040.jpg SD_715_Photo_041.jpg SD_715_Photo_042.jpg SD_715_Photo_043.jpg SD_715_Photo_044.jpg SD_715_Photo_045.jpg Triple Threat Tag Team Match SD_715_Photo_046.jpg SD_715_Photo_047.jpg SD_715_Photo_048.jpg SD_715_Photo_049.jpg SD_715_Photo_050.jpg SD_715_Photo_051.jpg Randy Orton v Damien Sandow SD_715_Photo_055.jpg SD_715_Photo_056.jpg SD_715_Photo_057.jpg SD_715_Photo_060.jpg SD_715_Photo_063.jpg SD_715_Photo_064.jpg Arm Wrestling Contest SD_715_Photo_065.jpg SD_715_Photo_067.jpg SD_715_Photo_069.jpg SD_715_Photo_070.jpg SD_715_Photo_073.jpg SD_715_Photo_075.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kane SD_715_Photo_080.jpg SD_715_Photo_082.jpg SD_715_Photo_084.jpg SD_715_Photo_085.jpg SD_715_Photo_091.jpg SD_715_Photo_093.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #715 at CAGEMATCH.net * #715 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events